Evangeline
This format & coding was done by Ravenwingg. Please do not use without her approval and full permission. Thankz! ━━━━━━━━━ E V A N G E L I N E ━-━ "'''If you wanna stay safe, stay away from me."' '''General Information' ━-━ Statistics ━-━ PHYSICAL Swimming: 2/10 Climbing: 10/10 Running: 7/10 Fighting/Attack: 9/10 Ambush/Stealth: 10/10 Agility: 9/10 Speed: 7/10 Stamina: 7/10 Health: 9/10 Strength: 9/10 Healing: 4/10 MENTAL Social: 3/10 Sanity: 4/10 Cooperation: 2/10 Self-Esteem: 8/10 Rationality: 7/10 Intelligence: 9/10 Herb Knowledge: 6/10 Note: Evangeline, due to her demon heritage, is able to resist and repel fire and its most painful effects. If her hands or skin are touched by flames, they will not burn. APPEARANCE ━-━ Carmineplaceholder.png Carmineplaceholder.png Carmineplaceholder.png Carmineplaceholder.png Evangeline is a silver-haired, tall, beautiful girl with large feathery black wings etending from her back. The tips of her flight feathers are an oily purple that reflects only when she is in direct sunlight, and her eyes are mismatched - her left is a very pale shade of whiteish-purple, and her right is a brilliant, gleaming red. Evangeline also has Her choice of weapon is a crossbow, and she commonly wears a cloak HAIR: Silvery-very-pale-blonde EYES: Multicolored white-purple and brilliant red SKIN: Very pale, like a porcelain doll's R♥mance ━-━ PEOPLE ATTRACTED TO: Azaris PEOPLE FORMERLY ATTRACTED TO: None TURN-ONS: Eva likes people who aren't impulsive and controlling - she's very independent and cares mainly for herself. She normally likes people who understand who she is - being part demon, she always feels mildly resented by the kinder, more loving people, because she normally isn't that compassionate about others. She tends to look for people who won't act on their instincts and who are original and not corrupted. TURN-OFFS: (another paragraph) PERSONALITY ━-━ POSITIVE: Trait/(words) Trait/(words) Trait/(words) Trait/(words) Trait/(words) NEUTRAL: Trait/(words) Trait/(words) Trait/(words) Trait/(words) NEGATIVE: Trait/(words) Trait/(words) Trait/(words) Trait/(words) LIKES: (words words words) fire, knives, fighting, Azaris, being alone, and flying. DISLIKES: (words words words) compassion, physical contact, water, and Hell. FEARS: (words words words) water, death, meeting her Father, and religious items (crucifxes, etc, because she is part demon - refer to the Mortal Instruments series :3). FAMILY ━-━ Mother: Alaiea Father: (unknown) Half-Brother: 'Pierre '''THOUGHTS ON FAMILY ' '''━-━ Mother: '''Dead: Trust Rate: 67%''' "I kinda knew her... she kept me safe, and infiltrated my heart with a tiny bit of love.... She taught be how to be kind and to be polite, which I thank her for immensley." Father: Unknown Status: Trust Rate: 0% "I give up trying to figure out who he is. Probably an all-powerful demon residing in the flaming pits of Hell, someplace I never want to visit." Half-Brother: Alive :' Trust Rate: 88%' "It's complicated." THOUGHTS ON FRIENDS ' '━-━ Azaris: '''Azaris: Trust Rate: 79%''' "I.. I know I just met him, but he's the only person who willingly approached me. I suppose it's because I'm so rude and menacing to everyone... it's not entirely in my control." QUOTES ━-━ (wow such mean quotes; such a r00d character) (NOTICE: if these quotes appear rude or offensive in any way, please let me know and I will change them. Thanks! I just don't wanna appear menacing and dark huehuehue) "'''Yeah, pretty sure, as far as I can recall I haven't spilled any blood lately. I don't normally go around looking for fights, though that may be hard to belive."' '~ Evangeline to Cya (deceased)' '━''' "'Don't' what? It's not like I was going to kill him." ~ Evangeline to Ski ' ━ ' "Can I stand up, please?" ~ Azaris to Evangeline ━''' '''GALLERY ━-━ Carmineplaceholder.png Carmineplaceholder.png Carmineplaceholder.png Carmineplaceholder.png WIP! Format copied from Animal Jam Clans Wiki, all credit to Ravenwingg.